


Quartz Sandwich

by No1fan15



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do what I want. Screw Canon! </p><p>Buncha oneshots</p><p>Fluff ere'where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartz Sandwich

_1\. Winter competition_

"I keep telling you, Big J, I'm gonna win!" said Amethyst, shivering.

" N-not I I have anything to say about it." replied Jasper, teeth chattering.

' For goodness sake, would you two just come inside already?" yelled Pearl from the house. She watched the two Quartz Gems with disbelief. Amethyst had, a while ago, had the bright idea of seeing who could stand outside in the snow the longest. While Gems don't feel the elements too harshly, Amethyst and Jasper had been competing for over two days, the snow reaching armpit height for the smaller of the two.

" I mean it! You'll damage your Gems at this rate!" she called. Jasper and Amethyst looked at each other.

" W- wanna call it a tie?" asked Amethyst.

" F-fine. " conceded Jasper, yanking her legs out of the snow, and lifting Amethyst from the snowbank. They slowly made their way inside, where a very smug Pearl was waiting.

" What did I tell you two when you started?" she asked. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

" That we'd r-regret it... " she mumbled, still shaking. Jasper simply nodded. Pearl crossed her arms.

" And how do you feel?"

" Regretful. " replied Jasper, rubbing her arms to heat up. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an idea, and she bent down to whisper to Amethyst. The smaller gem slowly grew a mischievous smile as she listened. Both of them snickered slightly. Pearl rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. She was soon stopped cold, pardon the pun, by four icy hands on her shoulders and lower back.

She shrieked indignantly and spun around, furious, to see Amethyst and Jasper laughing. She fumed silently for a moment.

" Really, you two are so immature!" she said. Amethyst grinned at her.

" And you love us for it." she said, leaping forward, and hugged Pearl before she could get away. Pearl shivered at the contact but stayed put, begrudgingly patting the smaller Gem's head, a pale blue blush rising on her face.

" Yes, I suppose I do. " she sighed.

" Aww, she cares about us. " said Jasper with a smirk, joining the hug. Pearl wiggled slightly, but she was stuck.

" I do. Now will you two please get off of me?" she murmured. Her blush grew brighter at both Quartz's hugger her closer.

" Nope! Body heat!" said Amethyst.

" Gems don't generate natural body heat." complained Pearl, but she sighed and she resigned herself to her fate, sandwiched between the two. Not that she minded much.

She just wished that it wasn't so darn cold to start.


End file.
